Regrets
by kiyoshi rin
Summary: Yi Jung doesn't cherish Ga Eul, but Fate's about to make him learn a lesson the hard way... Please read and please review after reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBF.**

"I can't believe you're still doing this!" A girl wearing a pink overcoat said in anger as she found her boyfriend having a woman in each arm. In her hands, she was holding a bag as she waited outside of the So Mansion.

"Excuse us, ladies." The male said to the two woman who let go of his arms and walked inside the So household.

"So Yi Jung, why are you doing this?" The girl said a little weak.

"Ga Eul yang, this is the real me. There's nothing you can do about this." Yi Jung said quietly.

"I thought...you would just be with me." Ga Eul said.

"Ga Eul yang, I never said we were exclusive." Yi Jung said with pity in his voice for the girl who had misunderstood him.

"You're right; I guess it was my fault. I think we should stop seeing each other now." Ga Eul bit her lips, fighting the hot tears that were burning her eyes.

"I can still go to you if you have any troubles but that's all." Yi Jung offered.

"No thank you, you know, I thought we were soulmates." Ga Eul had tears streaming down her face and she mentally punished herself for acting like this. She wiped her tears.

Yi Jung scoffed, "Soulmates? You seriously think that exists? Chu Ga Eul, aren't you a little naïve?"

"You're right, I was naïve for even thinking you were my soulmate! In the end you're nothing but a worthless playboy. I wish we never met!" Her tears cascaded down her face but she couldn't stop them from flowing.

"Fine." Yi Jung said in an angry tone. "We'll just say we never met!"

The girl threw the bag at him before she walked off leaving Yi Jung alone and angered. Who was she to just barge into his life like that?

"Is that what you really want, So Yi Jung?" A voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you? Are you my stalker?"

"I'm the keeper of fate." A girl stepped out of the shadows.

"Do you really think I will believe that bull?" Yi Jung laughed bitterly.

"You met Chu Ga Eul through your friend Goo Jun Pyo who fell in love with Geum Jan Di. Your first time actually interacting with her was when you and she were on a boat like thing talking about soulmates. Anything else you want me to say?"

"Okay, so you know a bit about us." Yi Jung conceded. "Why are you here?"

"What you said earlier about not ever meeting her, do you really want that?"

Yi Jung thought for a moment. Did he really not want to ever meet Ga Eul? He flashed back to all the memories he had with her and he thought about her smile. His thought soon began to drift to his pathetic father who would not even bother looking at her mother. He thought of his mother, her pale face, messy hair that hasn't been brushed in a while and even more pitiful were her eyes. Her eyes that used to light up a room became dull lifeless black holes.

"Yes." Yi Jung made up his mind.

"Are you really positive that you want this to happen?" The girl asked.

"I am sure."

"Okay," She snapped her fingers and Yi Jung stared at her. "The next day, Chu Ga Eul will never know you existed." With that said, she disappeared.

Yi Jung laughed a little and went inside his house; this was just some kind of sick joke. He walked in where he found the girls sitting on his sofa drinking wine. He threw the bag behind the couch and joined the women who were waiting for him.

**I hope you enjoyed reading chapter one!'**

**Reviews would be awesome (people need motivation!!) :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBF :]**

Yi Jung woke up to find himself in bed and next to him was a note.

"Thanks for last night." He read and he opened his drawer to find the $200 dollars he left there was gone. He got up and rubbed his eyes. He put on his robe and remembered what had happened last night; he picked up his phone.

"Chu Ga Eul." He said to himself as he looked her up in the contact list only to find that she was not there. "Weird." He typed other words that he could have put her number under and nothing appeared.

He went to freshen himself up and wore some clothes. Yi Jung grabbed his car keys and decided to visit Ga Eul at the porridge shop where she worked part time at. He got into his red sports car and decided to stop by a flower shop. He ordered a dozen yellow roses which were Ga Eul's favorite types of flowers. The woman wrapped it nicely and tied a ribbon around it before handing it over to the play boy. He left the flower shop and headed to the shop.

He walked into the shop where a girl greeted him.

"Welcome." The girl bowed.

"Ga Eul yang, no need to be polite." Yi Jung said.

The girl looked at him as if he was a freak of nature. "How do you know my name?"

"Ga Eul yang, this isn't funny, okay, I'm sorry about yesterday." Yi Jung said.

"Yesterday? What are you talking about?" Ga Eul was starting to panic. "Sir, who are you?"

Yi Jung froze. Who was he? Wasn't he her boyfriend?

"Yi Jung sunbae, what are you doing here?" A girl with short hair asked.

"Geum Jan Di, tell Ga Eul yang to stop fooling around." Yi Jung said to her.

Jan Di looked confused. "Yi Jung sunbae, you've met Ga Eul before?"

"What? Of course I have."

"Ga Eul, you've met him before?" Jan Di turned to her best friend.

"No. I've never met him in my life!" Ga Eul declared.

"Ga Eul-" Yi Jung started. A customer walked in and ordered a bowl of porridge.

"Coming right up, ajusshi." Ga Eul gave him a vibrant smile. Yi Jung remembered that smile. She had given it to him when they went to Caledonia...

"_Soulmate? Do you believe in that?"_

"_Of course! A playboy like you may never know but there is actually someone out there that is meant for you."_

"_Have you met your soulmate yet, Ga Eul yang?"_

"_No, but when I do, I'm not letting him go."_

"Excuse me, but if you aren't going to order any porridge, I suggest you leave." Ga Eul cut him off from his daydreaming.

Yi Jung succumbed and walked out the door. He looked at the yellow roses in his hand and he felt like an idiot. If she was going to treat him like this then fine! Two can play at that game. He dumped the flowers in the trash can and headed elsewhere.

"Come on...go go go!" A male shouted as he turned the wheel. "Yes!!" he jumped up as the other male groaned and leaned on the couch.

"I'll beat you one of these days, Jun Pyo."

"Woo Bin, no one can beat me at anything."

"Want to try swimming?"

Jun Pyo threw a pillow at him. The door slammed shut and the two looked up to find Yi Jung sitting at the table with a grim look on his face.

"Yi Jung, what's wrong? You look like you're about to kill someone." Woo Bin commented after observing his facial expression.

"Women are so complex." Yi Jung said finally after a few moments of silence.

"Women...complex? Yah, this is coming from the Casanova who could solve a woman as easily as one plus one." Jun Pyo laughed.

"Which woman is it?" Woo Bin asked.

"Chu Ga Eul."

"Chu Ga Eul?" Woo Bin said in confusion. "I've never heard you talk about her."

"Not you too." Yi Jung groaned.

"Chu Ga Eul...Chu Ga Eul..." Jun Pyo looked up. "Ah, Jan Di's best friend? I didn't know you knew her."

"Of course I do, we've met before." Yi Jung declared as if it seemed saying it would be a reconfirmation for himself and not the two men who were looking at Yi Jung oddly.

Metal music began to play and Jun Pyo reached into his pocket to pull out an Anycall phone. "Oh, Jan Di, what?! You're there already?" He quickly hung up and hastily put on his jacket.

"What's up?" Woo Bin looked at his friend.

"Aish, I forgot that I was supposed to meet her at four at Namsam Tower."

"Guess you chose me over your girlfriend." Woo Bin joked.

"Later guys!" He ran off.

"So what's bothering you Yi Jung."

"Ga Eul doesn't remember me."

"Did you even meet her In the first place and besides, this is the first time I've seen you hung up about a girl." Woo Bin observed.

"You guys seriously do play sick jokes." Yi Jung commented before he left. Woo Bin sat on the couch contemplating what he just said.

"Sick joke?" Woo Bin gave a confused look before restarting the race car game. "I need to beat Jun Pyo."

Yi Jung went into his pottery room and decided to work on some pottery work. Normally, his hands would start carving and shaping the mold in any way he wanted. As he shaped, the pottery would become even more magnificent like a blooming flower, but today, the clay mold would not go where he wanted. His hands seemed as if they had not shaped anything in ages. He stopped in frustration and threw the clay on the floor. Yi Jung paced around the room, he knew he couldn't forget Ga Eul, but why did he have to say that to her? Why did he act like such a jerk...

He just hoped Ga Eul would soon forgive him and everything would go back to normal...

He froze as he remembered what that eccentric girl had said after she snapped her fingers.

"_Okay, the next day, Chu Ga Eul will never know you existed."_

Yi Jung sat down at this realization. Maybe this wasn't some kind of sick joke, maybe this was actually happening. That eccentric girl really was the keeper of Fate?!

"Unbelievable."

If Ga Eul did forget him, does that mean that all the memories they had together were forgotten? But if all the memories of them were forgotten, that means they never existed together...they weren't soulmates.

"Jun Pyo." Yi Jung said as he heard a voice answer.

"What, Yi Jung?"

"Go on a double date with me."

"Who are you going with?"

"Bring Jan Di and Ga Eul, I want to date Ga Eul."

"Um...okay..."

"I know this is a strange request coming from me but please do this for me."

"Alright, tomorrow afternoon at four o'clock, meet in front of the porridge shop."

"Okay." Yi Jung closed his cell phone and hoped it would work.

**Hope you enjoyed reading and as usual, review please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tada! Here's Ch.3 :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBF (I wish I did) XD**

"Ga Eul, this is So Yi Jung." Jun Pyo said to a girl with long hair. "Yi Jung, this is Chu Ga Eul."

"Ah..So Yi Jung, you're..." She looked at him intently.

"I'm..." Yi Jung hoped she remembered him.

"You're the famous potter." She said.

"Yeah..."

"Goo Jun Pyo, can I speak with you for a moment." Jan Di tugged her boyfriend aside. "Why did you introduce Ga Eul to a lady killer?!"

"Beats me, Yi Jung was the one who wanted to meet her."

"Eh?" Jan Di's brown eyes widened and flickered to Yi Jung who stood there looking at Ga Eul. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm confused to."

"So Ga Eul yang, what would you like to do?" Yi Jung asked.

"It doesn't matter Yi jung-ssi." Ga Eul said politely and turned to see Jan Di and Jun Pyo discussing something rather serious.

"Should we get something to eat?" Yi Jung suggested.

Ga Eul nodded and Yi Jung called the Jun-Di couple over. "Yah, let's get something to eat."

The four walked into an expensive restaurant and Ga Eul looked in shock. So this was the life of the rich...

The Casanova looked at the innocent girl's shocked expression and smiled to himself. If everything went as planned, then Ga Eul would be in his arms again.

"How many guests?" The waiter asked.

"Four." Yi Jung said. "I reserved it under So Yi Jung."

"This way please," the waiter said, "here are your menus."

"Ga Eul yang, what would you like to eat?" Yi Jung asked.

"Oh, I'll get whatever Jan Di gets."

Jan Di looked at the menu and begin to salivate as she saw the word lobster. She licked her lips and looked at Jun Pyo who was trying to hold his laughter in. "What?"

"I'm just looking at your commoner's hungry expression, it's amusing." Jun Pyo supported his face on his palm.

"What?!" Jan Di scoffed.

"Ga Eul ah, looks like you'll be ordering everything." Jun Pyo grinned.

Jan Di presumed to hit his head with a menu. "I'll just get a steak."

"Then I will too." Ga Eul said.

The waiter came by and got their orders and left.

"So what do you like Ga Eul yang?" Yi Jung asked.

"I like yellow roses." Ga Eul said quietly.

"I do too, especially when they bloom, then they're beautiful...like you." Yi Jung gave his seductive smile as Ga Eul blushed. Jan Di raised her eyebrows along with Jun Pyo who just looked confused.

Everything during dinner was going fine as the four were laughing. Soon dinner was over.

"I guess this is when we go our separate ways." Jun Pyo said while he tugged a reluctant Jan Di.

"Bye." Yi Jung waved. "I'll take Ga Eul home."

"Ga Eul ah, take care of yourself!" Jan Di shouted before Jun Pyo got her inside the elevator after much struggle.

Yi Jung turned to Ga Eul and smiled, his dimples showing. "What should we do next?"

As they stood there planning, two ladies got out of the elevator, looked at Yi Jung and walked up to the two standing there.

"Well..." Ga Eul smiled. "I want-"

"Hey Yi Jung oppa, did you get our note we left you two nights ago?" The first woman asked.

"What note?" Yi Jung denied.

"Thanks for a fun night two days ago. Should we do it again?" The second woman winked and linked arms with Yi Jung.

"You know you had fun." The other woman took Yi Jung's left arm. Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul who was slightly angry and annoyed.

"Do you want to join us too?" The second woman asked Ga Eul.

"No thank you. Bye Yi Jung-ssi." Ga Eul said hastily and walked into the elevator before it closed.

"Ga Eul!" Yi Jung shouted to no avail. The elevator was already making it's way to the bottom floor.

"Come on Yi Jung, who needs her. She would probably ruin the fun." The first woman held Yi Jung tightly.

"Let go!" Yi Jung shook them off him and pushed the elevator. He started pounding the button before he decided to use the stairs. He started skipping steps and jumping down the stairs. As soon as he got down, he found no one in the lobby; only strangers and other girls that admired the male. Yi Jung pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Ga Eul walked aimlessly at the streets, she couldn't believe So Yi Jung was a playboy then again all those sweet things that he did for her during dinner seemed like part of the playboy rules. She sat down on a set of steps and pouted there. A small pooh bear was waved in front of her face and she looked up to see a handsome guy.

"What is a girl like you doing out here alone?" The guy asked as she sat down besides Ga Eul.

Ga Eul stayed silent and just looked at the pooh bear that she now had in her hands.

"Let me guess, bad date?" The guy asked. Ga Eul looked up and nodded.

"Don't worry there are plenty of guys out there and I'm sure you'll find your soulmate."

"Soul...mate?" Ga Eul said softly.

"Yeah, do you not believe in them?"

"No...i do."

"Then I hope you find him." The guy said before getting up.

"Um excuse me but what's your name?"

"Me? Gong Soo Pyo."

"My name is Chu Ga Eul."

"Nice to me you, Ga Eul-ssi."

"You too." Ga Eul smiled.

"What?!" Jan Di said dumbfounded.

"I have a date with Soo Pyo oppa." Ga Eul smiled happily.

"But weren't you with Yi Jung sunbae?"

"Yes, but that was before these two women showed up and wanted him to join them."

"Ah...Ga Eul." Jan Di said.

"Yes?" Ga Eul asked happily.

"Um...I need to leave early; Jun Pyo wants me to meet him."

"Okay." Ga Eul waved as Jan Di left the porridge shop in a hurry.

"What?!" Yi Jung shouted. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo paused their game to see what the commotion was about. Jan Di sat across from Yi Jung with an apologetic look on her face. Ji Hoo, who was sleeping on the love seat, woke up from Yi Jung's shouting.

"Sorry Yi Jung."

"I can't believe it." Yi Jung's face still bore the aftershock of what he just heard.

"Yah, Jan Di, what did you say to make my friend look like he just lost second place in a pottery competition?" Jun Pyo demanded.

"Ga Eul...she's got a date with some other guy..." Jan Di repeated with much reluctance.

"What?! But wasn't Ga Eul with Yi Jung when we left them?!" Jun Pyo asked.

"That's what I asked Ga Eul but then she said something about two women going up to Yi Jung..." Jan Di looked at the Casanova who had a pissed off expression.

"Two women?" Woo Bin turned to look at his best friend.

"They were from two nights ago." Yi Jung mentally scolded himself for even meeting them in the first place. That thought led him to remember how at that same night Ga Eul had tears in her eyes. The thought of her in pain made his heart hurt.

"Yi Jung, normally you're never this angry when it comes to women, it's usually the other way around." Ji Hoo looked at Yi Jung who was staring at the table.

"Yo, come on." Woo Bin grabbed Yi Jung's arm and dragged him out of the F4 lounge spot.

**Thanks for reading and please review!! Motivate me! 8D**

**Silent readers, review please!! 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBF, if I did, Ji Hoo would have had a happy ending with some girl :]**

The lights flickered and changed colors in the club. Women wearing fish nets and short miniskirts were seen dancing like a stripper. Guys flirted with other girls as the rhythm of the music entranced them to do things on the edge. Yi Jung looked at Woo Bin who had dragged him in the club.

"This isn't our usual club."

"I figured you needed a change. Besides, the woman here are frankly, easy." Woo Bin said.

Yi Jung looked around the club and at the bar he saw someone he didn't want to see. Ga Eul and her date sat next to each other and she was smiling cheekily at him while he entertained her. Woo Bin glanced his way and noticed him checking out a girl.

"You want her?" Woo Bin asked as he looked at Ga Eul.

"Yeah." Yi Jung said in all honesty that he hasn't been able to show in a while. "I really do."

"Really? She's not even your type. She looks like a conservative country bumpkin, there's not even a trace of sexiness about her."

"Oppa, what brings you here?" A girl went up to Yi Jung. She was wearing fishnets and shorts along with a tank top and she flashed a half drunk smile at him.

Yi Jung didn't even bother looking at her as his concentration was on Ga Eul. The way she smiled at the other guy made his blood boil, it was the smile that was reserved for him not that guy next to her.

Ga Eul could feel someone looking at her but who was it?

"Ga Eul-ah, are you okay? Do you want a drink?" Soo Pyo asked as he called the bartender over.

"No thank you, I don't drink alcohol."

"Would you like a virgin margarita then? There's no alcohol in it." The guy offered.

"Sure, thank you." Ga Eul looked at Soo Pyo and smiled. He seemed like a nice guy and her heart pounded fast when he was with her. But was it pounding as fast as it was with that guy Yi Jung?

"Here you go." Soo Pyo handed her a blue drink that had a small umbrella on it.

"Thank you." Ga Eul took a sip.

"You know, you look pretty today." Soo Pyo smiled.

"Thank you." Ga Eul blushed. She was wearing a skirt with a light pink sweater and she added a little make up but not a lot.

"Ga Eul-ah, I know this is sudden but would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Oppa," She said, "yes I would like that."

Soo Pyo smiled and gave Ga Eul a hug in which she returned by hugging him back. There was a hand that pulled Ga Eul away and she turned to see Yi Jung. He grabbed her wrist and ran off with her protesting and shouting at him until they stopped by a park.

"So Yi Jung, what are you doing?!" Ga Eul demanded with the fury evident in her voice.

"Ga Eul yang, I like you." Yi Jung grabbed Ga Eul and she pushed him away and slapped his handsome face.

"Like me? I barely know you Yi Jung-ssi." Ga Eul stated.

"We're soulmates." Yi Jung looked like he was trying to convince himself more than Ga Eul who was staring at him, dazed.

"Soulmates? You? You're nothing but a Casanova. Please stop interfering with my life because I now have a new boyfriend and his name is Gong Soo Pyo, he's the nicest person I've ever met who would never try to cheat on me and genuinely treats me like I'm special, unlike you who had Casanova blood running through your veins. If calling me your soulmate is a just a cheap tactic to get me to fall for you like those two women from yesterday, then forget it." Ga Eul walked away leaving a hurt Yi Jung.

He stood dumbfounded at what he had just heard. He couldn't believe he had just lost Ga Eul. He sat down on a bench and looked up at the night sky. He could see his breath as he mumbled to himself. "Damn you Fate."

"Yo Yi Jung, what happened?" Woo Bin asked as they were at the F4 lounge. Ji Hoo was throwing darts on a dart board while Jun Pyo was teaching Jan Di how to play the racing game.

"By the way, where is Ga Eul? I thought she was coming over today?" Jun Pyo asked as he set up the game for him and Jan Di.

"She cancelled last minute. She and her boyfriend are going to watch a movie."

Yi Jung bit his lips as he remembered what Ga Eul had said to him a week ago.

"_Soulmate? You? You're nothing but a Casanova. Please stop interfering with my life because I now have a new boyfriend and his name is Gong Soo Pyo, he's the nicest person I've ever met who would never try to cheat on me and genuinely treats me like I'm special, unlike you who had Casanova blood running through your veins. If calling me your soulmate is a just a cheap tactic to get me to fall for you like those two women from yesterday, then forget it."_

Yi Jung got up from the table and walked outside to get some fresh air.

"You okay?" A voice asked Yi Jung from behind.

"Oh, I'm fine Ji Hoo." Yi Jung turned to his friend.

"Obviously you're not."

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Yi Jung, if you keep saying that, everything is going to slip away from you."

Yi Jung looked at Ji Hoo after his statement. "You don't know anything."

"Of course I don't know everything but I'm not sure about the anything part though. It's obvious to me that you like Chu Ga Eul, yet you don't do anything. Why is that?" Ji Hoo challenged.

"I just don't want to." Yi Jung shrugged off casually.

"It's not that you don't want to, it's that you're afraid." Ji Hoo had hit it exactly.

"I'm not afraid."

"On the contrary, Yi Jung, you are. I can even bet my life on it." Ji Hoo said. "Don't regret anything Yi Jung, It will only hurt more." With that said, he left and headed back inside the building.

Yi Jung stood there for a few moments before he ran off.

**There's one more chapter to go! (I know, it's short...don't kill me :X) **

**As usual, please review after reading! That would be really helpful and just plain awesome :]**

**I'm glad people favorited my story but I would like some review to match it haha :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the last chapter! :]**

"Here you go Ga Eul." Soo Pyo handed her a drink and popcorn.

"Thank you, oppa." She smiled.

"You're welcome, let's go inside." Soo Pyo wrapped his arm around Ga Eul who followed him inside the theatre.

As Ga Eul waited for the film to start the lights sudden turned back on and a voice shouted out.

"Excuse me for this interruption, the movie that was originally going to be showed will be stopped. Those who purchase a ticket may get their money back for double, again sorry for the interruption."

As the people started filing out, Yi Jung walked past the crowd and spotted Ga Eul still sitting there with her boyfriend.

"Ga Eul yang." Yi Jung shouted and the girl stood up.

"It's you again. What do you want?" The guy defended Ga Eul.

"I'm here to speak to Ga Eul."

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung and conceded. "Make it quick."

"Look, I really do like you, it's been bugging me for the longest time and I know I didn't cherish you earlier and I'm sorry about that. I finally realize how important you are to me and if you accept me again, I will keep you forever. I lo-"

"That's enough." The guy said. "I've heard about you from Ga Eul, you're that guy that left her the day I met her. How could you do such a thing."

Yi Jung was so close to punching the living day lights out of Soo Pyo when Ga Eul grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"Let's go." She said. "Good bye Yi Jung and this time I mean it. Don't bother me anymore."

Yi Jung sat in the theatre, his heart, once again ripped into pieces.

He punched the theatre seat before calling his driver to take him home.

Red wine poured into a wine glass and the male stared at it before drinking it and pouring another glass. No matter how much he drank, he couldn't get Chu Ga Eul out of his head. She was like a plague to him and he was dying from it. He looked around at his pottery room and remembered what she had said before.

"_They say a strong denial is like an affirmation. I think I understand now. You do believe they exist — you're afraid that they do. Why is that?"_

Yi Jung broke pottery pieces as he remembered what she had said to him that day. Why was he so afraid...no...he knew why he was afraid. The question was why did he need to be afraid?

He remembered how his father had treated his mother like crap, no, it was worse than crap. She was nothing to him, no matter how harmful her threats were ranging from running away to killing herself, his father would always just go out with women his age. He hated the way his father acted yet he was doing the same thing to Ga Eul. He now suffered the consequences for doing so.

He sarcastically congratulated himself on a job well done for breaking the heart of one of the most innocent and most beautiful girl in the world. He downed another bottle of wine and he remembered the bag that Ga Eul had given him that day...where was the bag?

He ran around looking for it and went back into his mansion and remembered the ladies drinking wine. He looked behind the couch to see the bag on its side. He reached and grabbed the handles of it. He pulled out the contents of the bag and there was something wrapped. He carefully undid the wrapping to find a white t-shirt. On it, written in red, was the words: 'I love Chu Ga Eul' and on the back of the shirt 'soeul.' A letter also fell out.

"Yi Jung ah! Happy 100th day, I hope you like your present ^///^. You know, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me and I just hope that I get to spend each and everyday with you. ^__^ It's been one hundred days so ...now you're mine! ^///^ Love your self-proclaimed soul mate, Chu Ga Eul 3!" Yi Jung read the note and tears fell from his eyes. It was expected for Ga Eul to do something as cheesy as this, his heart hurt as he thought of how he just lost one of the most important people in his life.

"Fate! I'm sorry but if you could hear me, I want Ga Eul to remember me again!" Yi Jung shouted on the top of his lungs. "Give me a second chance, I know I don't deserve it but if you do, I'll cherish her! Change back time! Take me back!!! I realize it! I LOVE CHU GA EUL!" Yi Jung fell on his knees and sobbed.

"You look pathetic from this angle." A voice popped out of nowhere. Yi Jung looked up to see the girl sitting on the table.

"Fate?" Yi Jung asked cautiously.

"In the flesh."

"Give me back, Chu Ga Eul!" Yi Jung stood up and looked at her seriously, his face full of tear streak marks.

"Only for you to hurt her again?"

This wasn't the reply Yi Jung had wanted as he looked at the girl with seriousness. "Fate, I swear on my life I would never hurt her ever again, so please give me back my...my soulmate."

Yi Jung woke up and rubbed his eyes. Was what happed the past few weeks all just a dream? He changed his clothes and ran down the stairs. He hastily grabbed his car keys and drove to the flower shop. He bought a dozen yellow roses and drove to the porridge shop where Ga Eul worked.

"Oh, Yi Jung sunbae," Jan Di greeted, "Ga Eul-ah, Yi Jung sunbae is here."

"Yi Jung." Ga Eul looked at the attire the playboy So Yi Jung was wearing. He was wearing the white shirt she had made him along with a pair of jeans and sneakers...something she never would of thought to see him wear.

"Let's go." He tugged her wrist. She took off her apron and he realized she was wearing the counterpart outfit. She was wearing the white shirt, jeans and sneakers as well. "I guess we are soulmates." Yi Jung smiled.

"I guess? We are!" Ga Eul smiled at him and he thought he would never see that smile directed towards him ever again.

"These are for you." He handed her the bouquet which she gratefully took.

"They're pretty."

"Not as pretty as you." Yi Jung said. "Listen, I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past and from now on I will cherish you. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Ga Eul looked at him, was this all a dream? If it was, she never wanted to wake up. "Will we be exclusive?"

Yi Jung pressed his lips on hers and reluctantly released himself from the kiss, "does that answer your question?"

She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her. As Yi Jung and Ga Eul walked along, they passed a girl leaning against a street lamp eating ice cream.

"Thank you." Yi Jung whispered to the girl who just winked.

"Did you say something?" Ga Eul looked up at her now boyfriend.

"Nothing, just saying thanks to Fate for helping me to be with you."

"Then I guess I should thank Fate too. Thank you."

"You're welcome." The girl said quietly as she saw the lovebirds walking together with Yi Jung's arm still around Ga Eul. She read the words on the back of their shirt. "soeulmates eh? I wouldn't doubt that." The girl finished her ice cream and walked in the opposite direction of the soeulmates.

**I hope everyone enjoyed reading this! XD**

**Special thanks to Vanjoy and bluefairy17 for their support and talking to me everyday haha XD**

**Don't forget to review please and feel free to check out my other fics :]**

**Thanks everyone!! **


End file.
